films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Feeding the Chickens
The Teletubbies dance in and out of the trees. The Magic Windmill spins and they go to watch Matthew, James and Mark feeding their chickens. Back in Teletubbyland, Laa-Laa feels like having Tubby Toast. Tinky-Winky, out for a walk, smells the Tubby Toast and decides to go and have some as well. But the Tubby Toaster makes too much Tubby Toast all over inside the Home Hill! Soon there is Tubby Toast all the table, the floor, the beds and Tinky-Winky! There is Tubby Toast everywhere! Lots of Tubby Toast for Noo Noo, for Po, for Laa-Laa, for Dipsy, for Tinky-Winky and for the rabbits! Lots of Tubby Toastfor everybody! Afterwards, the Magic Windmill stops spinning (offscreen) and the Teletubbies go to take part in the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. Featuring: Matthew, James and Mark Carnie Plot (US Version) In the Home Hill, the Teletubbies slide down the pink slide, and the ball follows them. Suddenly, the Noo Noo sucks up Laa Laa's ball. Then he unsucks Laa Laa's ball out of Noo Noo, then the ball bounces everywhere. And bounces to Laa Laa. Then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and they go outside to watch Matthew, James and Mark feeding their chickens. Back in Teletubbyland, The windmill still spins and The Teletubbies go watch the Animal Parade, Back in the Home Hill, the Teletubbies went in the house and they have Tubby Toast. Tinky Winky pushes a button, and the Tubby Toaster wouldn't work. Tinky Winky tries again. The Tubby Toaster still wouldn't work. Tinky Winky tries again once more. But the Tubby Toaster beeped 3 times, then the 3 Tubby Toast pops up to the Tubby Table, and the Teletubbies have 3 Tubby Toast each, it was like a 'Happy Pattern' (Just like on Youtube). Then they eat their Tubby Toast one at the time. And the Teletubbies dances the Round and Round Dance outside the Home Hill just before Tubby Bye Bye sequence. Plot (US Version #2) The Teletubbies 'everywhere' segment features Dipsy counting six, the colour brown with Po, and big and small with Laa-Laa. The film from Portugal shows children feeding some chickens. In Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies appear for a big hug and the film shows some children exploring the colour brown. Inside Home Hill, someone spilled their Tubby Custard, made a mess with their Tubby Toast at the control panel, and fell fast asleep. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa play a "Who Did It?" game. Then, the Magic Windmill stops spinning outside and the Teletubbies rushes outside for Tubby Bye Bye once after the windmill stops again. Trivia * This is the first episode to have the Magic Windmill stop spinning sound without the Magic Windmill stop spinning animation. To add this, this indicates that the Windmill froze offscreen. That clip was also used in Here Comes the Teletubbies, except it was time for the Television Transmission Sequence. * In The Tubby Toast Accident, there is a rare piece of tubby toast which it is a frowning toast, where the Noo Noo was spinning. * Stock footage from Ned's Bicycle is used. * The UK Version has no Magical Event, but the Tubby Toast Accident was added though. In the US Version, the Animal Parade was added, and the Tubby Toast pattern was added as well as the Round and Round Dance. * Laa Laa is the boo shouter in UK Version. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the US Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version #2. * The US Version #2 has no Magical Event and no dance. * After the Animal Parade, the camera cuts to outside the Home Hill (with the camera moves down towards the Tubbytronic Superdome. The camera stops once it moves down, it can see the Home Hill and the windmill) * The Animal Parade has the elephant sound, as the Teletubbies run to the destination of Animal Parade. * Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in US Version. Dipsy was the missing teletubby in US Verison #2. * This is the first episode to Tinky Winky on Tubby Toast. Goofs In The Tubby Toast Accident scene, when Tinky Winky's shown attempting to catch Tubby Toast with his plate, a studio camera can be seen on the left side of Tinky Winky. Category:Episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Animal Parade Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki